J'ai épousé une gangster !
by Pyrazelle
Summary: Neji est abrité par un orphelinat depuis sa plus tendre enfance.Puis arriva le jour où il fut mis à la porte. Sa survie ne dépendait plus que d'un moyen : la prostitution. Sa vie prendra un nouveau tournant le jour où il rencontrera cet ange blond.


Auteur : Miyuki-Belle-Neige

Sous l'analyse experte de ma bêta : Marshmallau

Rating : M, attention aux mineurs qui ne sont pas prêts à lire de telles scènes !

Fandom: Naruto

Genre : Aventure, Drame, Crime, Romance, Surnaturel, Horreur et Suspense pour finir !

Résumé : Neji est abrité par un orphelinat depuis sa plus tendre enfance et n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de connaitre ses origines biologiques. Puis arriva le jour de son quinzième anniversaire où il fut mis à la porte. Sa survie ne dépendait plus que d'un moyen : la prostitution. Sa vie prendra un nouveau tournant le jour où il rencontrera cet ange blond. Je précise ce n'est pas une fiction yaoï ! ( Mais elle en contiendra, fufufu ! )

Notes importantes

**Note 1 :** Ceci est une fiction ce qui signifie que tous les personnages peuvent être modifiés et complètement différents de ceux dont nous avons connaissance. Dans cette fiction la différence se situera au niveau des âges, du scénario, de l'apparence de certains personnages et de l'histoire.

**Note 2 :** Ceci est un renouveau pour moi sur ce site. J'ai muri, j'ai grandi et je m'essaye réellement en tant qu'écrivaine. Alors pour les rares qui suivaient cette fiction auparavant, j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas.

**Note 3 :** Cette fiction se déroule dans un univers parallèle. Bien que j'utilise certains endroits géographiquement existant pour situer mes personnages et certains évènements historiques (ou pas) l'univers n'est pas le même, et le contexte est différent. Normalement dans cette histoire, les noms de certains Etats sont différents, mais je ne les changerais pas pour faciliter la compréhension.

** PROLOGUE**

- « S'il-vous-plaît, veuillez-vous rendre à la salle 204, Monsieur, c'est à cet endroit que se déroule votre thérapie!» m'informa l'infirmière en me dévoilant outrageusement ses atouts siliconés.

Je me demandai une fois de plus la raison de ma venue dans ces lieux insipides. Ah, oui ! le sentiment insoutenable et méprisable qu'est la culpabilité. Celui qui exhorte l'apparition d'actes héroïques et la présence d'autres sentiments tels que le courage et la compassion.

Quel acte aussi révoltant avais-je commis ?

Pourquoi s'acharne-t-elle autant sur mon cas ?

Après cela on se demande pourquoi la population asexuée et homosexuelle a fait d'énormes progrès durant ces 50 dernières années !

Qu'avais-je fait pour endurer cela, Kami-Sama ?

Je n'avais jamais infligé le moindre désagrément à ma chère épouse !

Alors qu'elle était la raison qui l'incitait à me faire subir un tel châtiment ?

Mon consentement n'avait-il pas plus d'importance que cela ?

À vrai dire, je me demandais parfois si mon opinion avait déjà suscité l'attention d'une quelconque personne ! La vie s'était toujours acharnée sur mon cas. On n'avait cessé de dicter ma vie, cela remonte à ma plus tendre enfance. Enfin, quand j'y repensais, ça n'avait pas été toujours été le cas. Ou plus précisément, jusqu'à mon admission.

- « Monsieur, c'est bien à vous que je m'adresse!»

J'obéis avec résignation, sans contestation. Je me levai de mon siège inconfortable et suivis la jeune femme qui me menait à la salle de torture, prenant précautionneusement le soin de remuer sensuellement ses hanches, le tout dans une démarche qu'elle croyait sûrement aguichante, mais qui ne l'était pas le moins du monde. Voyant l'ampleur des dégâts sur sa chevelure, elle ne devait pas être dotée de toutes ses facultés mentales. Franchement, qui aurait l'idée de se faire teindre les cheveux en rose ? Je doutais fort qu'un aveugle ne puisse remarquer le profond dégoût qu'elle m'inspirait. Et à quoi bon discuter avec quelqu'un qui avait perdu toute trace d'humilité. Durant toutes ces années d'existence, j'avais rarement eu l'occasion d'être témoin d'une telle atrocité. Vu la hauteur vertigineuse de son front, il semblait évident que son crâne ne pouvait pas contenir un cerveau de taille proportionnelle. Malheureusement, Kami-Sama avait commis une grave injustice en oubliant le cerveau, tout comme en l'obligeant à gagner son pain à la sueur de ses cuisses plutôt qu'à celle de son front. J'en étais persuadé, sinon la terre serait un vaste océan ! En plus d'assister à une réunion de paranoïaques, il me fallait faire face à des prostituées ! De mieux en mieux ! J'avais eu assez de mésaventures avec la gent féminine pour cette dernière année. Ma femme me suffisait amplement. Et je n'étais pas du genre à craquer devant une paire de seins. J'avais déjà une femme qui m'attendait à la maison et celle-ci avait une personnalité des plus perspicaces. Malgré le nombre innombrable de psychologues et thérapeutes qu'elle m'avait fait rencontrer ainsi que les innombrables fois où ils avaient demandé l'asile en sortant de leurs cabinets. Elle ne s'était jamais résignée malgré ses pièges et tentatives de persuasion consistant à me faire plier aux exigences de ses « soi-disant » spécialistes.

- « Voilà, c'est ici ! Passez une excellente journée, Monsieur ! »

Je la regardai s'éloigner. J'étais excédé. La seule idée de réaliser la gravité de mes actes me répugnait. Une plaie atrocement douloureuse s'était formée en mon for intérieur, ma seule source de consolation étant la récompense de ce sacrifice. Mon acte partait d'une bonne cause : préserver mon couple et offrir une enfance stable et agréable à ma progéniture. Et je doute fort que ferais un tel sacrifice en dehors de cette raison. D'après certains de mes employés, le Seigneur aurait oublié de m'attribuer de la présence du principal organe sanguin. Ce portrait d'humanoïde dérivait de mon asociabilité et mon indifférence. Pour eux, si on me prenait à faire un moindre geste compatissant envers une quelconque personne, cela signifierait la fin de notre ère. Ils se trompaient. C'en était tout le contraire. J'avais eu don d'un cœur avec les sentiments assortis! Le fait de sentir ressurgir des sentiments comme cette maudite culpabilité qui m'avait fait réaliser que j'étais comme n'importe quel humain.

Anko Mitarashi, ma chère conjointe.

Son hyperactivité et sa témérité m'infligeaient de sévères tourments chaque journée. C'est cette raison qui expliquait la présence dans ce centre psychiatrique. Je devais affronter les bribes de mon passé. Ma femme avait été dotée d'une personnalité extrêmement persévérante dès sa naissance. Elle suscitait la crainte et le respect. Elle était reconnue en grande partie pour ses talents d'avocate et son caractère bien trempé assortis à des qualités telles que la bravoure, l'avidité et la vivacité avec lesquelles elle défendait ses propos, son entêtement, son courage, sa perspicacité, sa modestie et j'en passe... Et c'étaient ses principales qualités qui avaient transformé ma vie en un enfer sans échappatoire. . Ma femme avait la faculté de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle ressentait ma détresse et tentait le maximum pour me faire sortir de ma torpeur. Elle ne méritait pas ça ! Elle avait conscience que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques et que malgré cela elle m'avait donné une chance de redécouvrir le bonheur. La rendre malheureuse me terrifiait. Je nourrissais un profond respect envers elle et partageait un lien spécial que rien ne pourrait décrypter. Profond et Unique. Notre lien était fort et incassable. Seulement mes sentiments à son égard étaient moins forts que l'amour et plus qu'une amitié. Je ne pouvais laisser mon orgueil partir ainsi !

Je me retournai, soustrait de cet instant de méditation et regardai, ennuyé, l'endroit où m'avait conduit l'infirmière. Un soupir m'échappa. Accompagné d'une pointe de flemmardise, je me décidai à accomplir cet acte de bravoure. Je tournai la poignée en fer aussi lentement que possible, sûrement pour raccourcir l'instant fatidique où je serais confronté à mes fantômes du passé.

La porte s'ouvrit et révéla la présence d'un bon nombre de personnes. La salle comptait une femme et quatre hommes. L'un d'eux était installé derrière un bureau de bois verni. Il avait une peau plus que blanchâtre, des traits fins et affichait une mine réjouie qui paraissait plus que mensongère. De l'autre côté du bureau, il y avait quatre personnes installées sur des chaises disposées demi-cercle. Une jeune femme aux yeux noisette affichant une mine gaie et rayonnante, sa chevelure abordant une teinte de la même couleur, ses cheveux étaient tenus par deux macarons. Elle avait adopté une posture droite et paraissait très sure d'elle-même sûrement pour me déstabiliser. Elle dégageait une sorte d'aura pleine de maturité et de confiance en soi. Les trois autres hommes paraissaient plus jeunes que moi, à première vue. L'un d'entre eux avait le teint bronzé et des mèches tressées en ligne droite qui se regroupaient en une queue de cheval à l'arrière de sa tête. Sa posture voûtée et les bâillements incessants qu'il avait poussés dès mon entrée dans la salle réveillaient en moi le souvenir d'un vieil ami. À sa gauche il y avait un jeune adulte assez gras qui grignotait un paquet de chips. Il possédait deux tatouages en forme de spirales sur ses pommettes. Et sa coiffure se résumait à des cheveux ébouriffés et recouverts d'une culotte verte. Une culotte verte… ? Et c'était lui qu'on prenait comme figurant pour le titre de malade ayant de sérieux troubles psychologiques ? Le dernier homme avait des cheveux gris et portait un masque lui recouvrant la totalité du visage, à l'exception de ses iris couleur ébène. Décidément, je demeurais réticent sur les fantaisies de la nouvelle jeunesse.

- « Voici le dernier membre de cet entretien, nous pouvons donc commencer !» Intervint le jeune psychologue, m'indiquant du doigt une chaise en plein centre du petit groupe. « Je me nomme Takegawa Sai, je suis psychologue.»

Je retins un soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'on avait délaissé notre confort personnel pour venir écouter ces déboires incessants ? Je n'avais ni le désir, ni le temps, et encore moins la patience de m'éterniser dans cet endroit.

- « Vous savez tous pour quelles raisons vous êtes ici, n'est-ce-pas ?» Continua l'homme en scrutant ses collèges d'un regard intense. « Nous avons adapté une nouvelle méthode qui consiste à partager vos problèmes d'un point de vue public, ce qui nous permettra de vous soigner plus efficacement et plus rapidement.»

Il nous offrit un vaste sourire qui nous fit tous grimacer.

- « Nous allons commencer avec le dernier arrivant ! Veuillez vous présenter je vous prie !»

En plus d'être morose, ce thérapeute était sadique. C'était sûr, le ciel se déchaînait contre moi !

Je le dévisageai interloqué par la nouvelle. Je n'avais nullement l'envie de révéler une partie de mon passé à une bande de sombres inconnus atteints de défaillance cérébrale. Je regrettais amèrement ma décision. Ne plus être compatissant ! La seule pensée qui me venait à l'esprit était de m'enfuir d'ici afin de noyer ma tristesse et ma solitude dans la boisson. Cela demeurait impossible. Ce fut à cet instant que je me rendis compte qui il n'y avait plus aucune issue. Je m'étais fait prisonnier contre mon gré. Il ne me restait plus d'option. Toutes les dispositions étaient prises. Je n'avais plus le choix. En effet, avais-je oublié de préciser qu'elle était rusée ?

Le cabinet médical dans lequel Anko m'avait confiné se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville. Elle avait prévenu les agents de sécurité sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient me laisser sortir qu'en sa compagnie, sous peine de « non-assistance à une personne en détresse ». Vu l'avocate de renom qu'elle était, peu de gens arrivaient à la contredire. Ensuite au cas où les gardiens n'accompliraient pas leur tâche, elle m'avait déposé ans sa voiture, ne me laissant plus aucun moyen de survie, où l'éventualité de prendre un taxi me traverserait la tête. Elle m'avait aussi confisqué mon portefeuille.

Résultat : je me suis rendu au statut de prisonnier.

- « Monsieur ?»

- « Hum… Je me nomme Neji Hyuugas je suis père et marié à Anko Mitarashi, avocate réputée. Nous partageons une profession commune, en plus de mon métier tout en logeant au siège de directeur en chef de l'entreprise Kesshō. Je n'ai aucune phobie. Et j'ai plusieurs fois eu l'occasion de participer à plusieurs séances comme celles-ci, qui ne se sont d'ailleurs jamais déroulées en bon termes.»

- « Je vois ! Alors vous êtes le patient dont la femme m'a presque agressé ! » murmura-t-il pour lui-même tout en consultant une liste où l'écriture de ma femme était clairement lisible. Les autres spécialistes me portaient soudainement attention à la fin de son murmure. Le jeune docteur observa attentivement les recommandations prescrites. Contre toute attente, il froissa le papier et le lança dans sa corbeille. J'étais stupéfait. Finalement, il n'était pas aussi démoralisant que les quarante-deux autres qu'il m'avait été donné de voir, ni aussi maladif qu'en ma pensée. Pour un peu plus, je l'aimerais presque (vous avez noté le presque ?). Ce n'était pas donné de voir une personne qui négligeait une menace de la part de la plus grande famille d'avocats du Japon.

- « Allez-y ! Racontez-nous votre histoire !»

- « Mon histoire ? Je n'ai rien à annoncer. » mentis-je.

- « Nous sommes dans un cadre privé M. Hyuugas, ces personnes ici présentes n'ébruiteront pas cette conversation. »

- « Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer tous les actes que j'ai commis en dehors du cadre juridique ! » répliquai-je.

- « Ironique pour un avocat !» commenta la brunette, toute souriante.

Vu la nouvelle jeunesse, cette familiarité devait être commune, bon fut l'idée de me l'accoutumer. Le regard chargé de menace que je lui envoyai ne la démonta nullement, elle me fit même un sourire plus grand pour la peine. J'ignorai son affront et observai mon interlocuteur, qui conservait la même grimace précédente sous une mine réjouie. Je me demandais ce que je ferais si cet entretien s'était déroulé comme à l'accoutumée. L'homme semblait impatient. J'eus l'impression qu'il frémissait d'excitation au fur et à mesure qu'il suivait la lecture. Il devait sûrement se demander la raison pour laquelle la femme avait pris toutes ces précautions. La curiosité faisait aussi partie des motivations qui me poussaient à fuir les relations sociales.

- «Yo mec ! Aucun d'entre nous n'a réellement l'envie de se retrouver ici, alors déballons tout qu'on en finisse ! Au pire des cas, même si tu as tué un homme, on ne dira rien, ce sont tes problèmes, pas les nôtres, la seule envie que nous partageons est de sortir d'ici, alors si tu pourrais bien vouloir faire ce sacrifice, je te jure que nous t'en serons très reconnaissant !»

Cette fois, je soupirai. Le respect et la présence des bonnes manières avaient complètement disparu de nos jours. En plus, je n'avais jamais été de nature persistante, alors pourquoi débuter maintenant ? Je me résignai totalement en voyant les quatre autres personnes dans la salle opiner pour cet avis. Ma fierté n'allait pas rester intacte, pour sûr !

- « Je vais vous conter comment j'ai connu l'amour de ma vie.»

-« Mmouaich, pachionnant !» s'exclama l'homme gras.

Je lui lançai un regard ennuyé et compatissant, puis continuai sur ma lancée.

- « Ou sous d'autres formalités, comment en suis-je venu à faire partie du NUSH.»

* * *

><p>Reviews ? AYEZ PITIÉ. SVP SVP SVP.<p> 


End file.
